The Problem with Love
by brokenwings1
Summary: Misty's the partying type, who loved having fun. Ash's the serious type, who hardly cracks a smile. They seem like the boy and girl least to fall in luv. But then Misty's report card brings them together. Her math grades are so terrible that her mom hires


The Problem with Love  
  
chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this book or Pokemon so don't sue me!  
  
This book is written by Rosemary Vernon  
  
Authors notes: Hiya! Im new so pleaze be nice. Dis is mah first fic. Id luv to be ur friend! e-mail me at-  
  
a1sidedluver@yahoo.com  
  
im me at  
  
a1sidedluvazngur  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Here we go!"  
  
Needles of icy spray stung Mity Waterflowers' face as the rubber raft plummeted down the rapids. The boy sitting next to her, Gary, instinctively clamped a hand around Misty's sun-browned armwhile she held onto the aluminum frame for dear life..  
  
It was spring and the first run of the season for the five life-jacketed teenagers. The river was high because of the melted snowrunoff from the Sierra Nevadas, and it was full of debris it had gathered along its route.  
  
Misty ran her fingers through her tangled, orange hair, green eyes wide with anticipation. She loved the exhilarating rough and tumble ride down the river, which carved a roaring path past her hometown. It was a ride that made her scream and laugh, a ride that was always full of surprises.  
  
The five always rode together, with Gary as self-appointed leader of the group, which consisted of himself, Misty, Suzie, Ritchie, and Sabrina. Gary owned the raft and he was one of the best "river rats" there was. He always took precautions, scouting the river before a run, and he knew how to read the language of the water better than he read his homework assignments.  
  
Misty loved rafting, but she didn't take pride in it like she does with her Pokemon,  
  
Vaporean, totodile, horsesea, dragonair, dewgong and lots more.  
  
As you can see they are all water pokemon.Misty is in love with water pokemon.  
  
Her room at home was littered with Pokemon posters, old ballet shoes, and books.  
  
"We wished you'd be more serious, Mist" he mother complained. "All you can think about is boys and parties."  
  
Her standard reply had always been: " Well, you can't complain about my grades can you? I can always manage to get by pretty well, even without studying. There are a lot more interesting things to do then study."  
  
Then came algebra...  
  
Misty was not getting by algebra. In fact she was in big trouble. So much trouble that she had done somthing really dumb. She had told her parents that she had left her report card at school and hadn't had a chance to look at it too. It was a desperate move to postpone the big scene with her parents until Monday because she had a big weekend planned: the raft trip, a party, and a pokemon battle. She knew that her parents wouldn't have let her out if they have seen her report card.  
  
Soon Monday arrived and Misty had given her report card to her mom.  
  
" What is this misty?"  
  
" Well....uhh"  
  
"You got a D in algebra!!!! I've had enough of this. I'm going to get you a tutor."  
  
And with that Misty's mom left the room and into the kitchen.  
  
-- the next day--  
  
--After school--  
  
"ding dong"  
  
"I'll get it mom!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"Uh, hello. I'm Ash Ketchum. Is this the Waterflowers residence?"  
  
The tall, lanky boy onn the doorstep shifted the stck of books from one arm to another before stepping inside. Misty was startled. He was handsome! Had had dark spikey hair, a long slender nose, and a strong anguar jaw. He did wear glasses, as she had guesses, but they seemed to set his dark brown, almond shaped eyes.  
  
Misty's first thought was: why haven't I noticed this guy before?  
  
Slightly thrown off guard because her idea of what he would look like had been so wrong, she needed a moment to gather her composure enough to speak- which was unusual for her.  
  
"Oh, hi! I'm Misty, the resident math genius. Come on in"  
  
THe click of her mother's low heeled, sensible shoes sounded across the kitchen.  
  
"Oh hello Ash. I see you have already met my daughter Misty." Her mom said." I was just about to make some lemonade. Would you like some, Ash?"  
  
"uh, yes. That would be nice, thank you." Ash replied formally.  
  
Misty drew her breath. Lemonade, how cute. Ash seemed so stilted yet so gorgeous. She sneaked another look into those big brown eyes and wondered what he'd look like without his glasses.  
  
"I think the study would be the best place for you to work, don't you, Misty?" Her mom said as the frozen lemonade plopped into a plastic pitcher. " There's a nice desk in there and lots of light."  
  
"Or outside," suggested Misty. "DO you ever do your homework outside, Ash? I always find that fresh air really gears up my brain. How about you?"  
  
He replied very seriously, "NO, I don't. I usually study in my room."  
  
"HOw original," Misty muttered under her breath.  
  
Misty's mother placed two tall glasses on a tray. Here you go. And here are some cookies Lily made last night."  
  
"Sugar cookies, my favorite." Ash commented, following Misty and the tray into the den.  
  
Sugar cookies and lemoade. This boy is just too, too far out for me, Misty thought. Well, he surprised me once, maybe he can surprise me again. And he is definitely good looking.  
  
to be continued....  
  
soo...how is it?? im scared...i think it's ok..so n e wayz please r&r! e-mail me at  
  
a1sidedluver@yahoo.com  
  
im me at  
  
a1siDedluvazngur  
  
bi! 


End file.
